pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
So, we'll go no more a-roving
"So, we'll go no more a roving" is a poem, written by (George Gordon) Lord Byron. So, we'll go no more a-roving So, we'll go no more a-roving So late into the night, Though the heart be still as loving, And the moon be still as bright. For the sword outwears its sheath, And the soul wears out the breast, And the heart must pause to breathe, And love itself have rest. Though the night was made for loving, And the day returns too soon, Yet we'll go no more a-roving By the light of the moon. Background Byron included the poem in a letter to Thomas Moore on February 28, 1817. Moore published the poem in 1830 as part of Letters and Journals of Lord Byron. It evocatively describes the fatigue of age conquering the restlessness of youth. Byron wrote the poem at age 29. In the letter to Thomas Moore, the poem is preceded by an account of its genesis. "At present, I am on the invalid regimen myself. The Carnival--that is, the latter part of it, and sitting up late o' nights--had knocked me up a little. But it is over--and it is now Lent, with all its abstinence and sacred music... Though I did not dissipate much upon the whole, yet I find 'the sword wearing out the scabbard,' though I have but just turned the corner of twenty nine." The poem seems to have been suggested in part by the refrain of a Scottish song known as "The Jolly Beggar." "The Jolly Beggar" was published in Herd's Scots Songs in 1776, 41 years before Byron's letter, and goes partially thus: He took the lassie in his arms, and to bed he ran, O hooly, hooly wi' me, Sir, ye'll waken our goodman! And we'll go no more a roving< Sae late into the night, And we'll gang nae mair a roving, boys, Let the moon shine ne'er sae bright. And we'll gang nae mair a roving. There is also the traditional sea shanty "The Maid of Amsterdam," which includes verses and chorus such as: She placed her hand upon my knee, Mark well what I do say! She placed her hand upon my knee, I said "Young miss, you're rather free." I'll go no more a roving with you fair maid! A rovin', a rovin', Since rovin's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a roving With you fair maid! Recognition In popular culture The poem appears as "Go No More A-Roving" on the 2004 Leonard Cohen album, Dear Heather. It was also recorded by Ariella Uliano on her 2009 album 'A.U. (almost) a Compilation'; by Joan Baez on her 1964 Joan Baez 5 album, and by Mike Westbrook on his 1998 album, The Orchestra of Smith's Academy. Richard Dyer-Bennet recorded his own setting, with slightly altered text, on the 1955 album "Richard Dyer-Bennet 1". The poem also serves as a basis for the chorus of the song "The Jolly Beggar" as recorded by the traditional Irish band Planxty, as well as the basis for the love leitmotif in Patrick Doyle's score for Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994 film), where it is fully realized in the track, "The Wedding Night". The poem is also featured in John Wyndham's seminal post-holocaust book, The Day of the Triffids', where it occurs when a blinded pianist commits suicide. It is also a centerpiece of "...And The Moon Be Still As Bright" from Ray Bradbury's novel, The Martian Chronicles. See also *Other poems by Byron External links ;Text * Annotated text at Representative Poetry Online ;About *"So, we'll go no more a-roving" at Poem Analysis Category:Poetry by Lord Byron Category:1817 poems Category:Text of poem Category:English poems Category:19th-century poems